Imperial Tears
by Sailus
Summary: This is a tale a woman who finds adventure and love in the oddest of places at the tail end of the Galactic Civil War. Assigned to the middle of nowhere in the Outer Rim. How can the tiny moon of Endor affect her? For this story, I'll be using both Canon and EU material to write my setting as I believe that as long as I find it interesting it could make it into my AU.
1. Opening

**_Star Wars_**

 ** _Imperial Tears_**

 _Although the Rebels might have destroyed the first Death Star,_

 _the second new battle station would now finally end this civil war and ground the remaining scum into dust._

 _This time the Rebel Alliance stands no chance_

 _in defeating the mighty Imperial Starfleet that tirelessly hunts them down._

 _Little did the Empire know within a few days_

 _that the tides of war can change..._


	2. The End

_**The End**_

 _"_ _Are you saying we won the war? Then where did this Empire come from?_ "

 _-_ BL-1707

There was a short little stubby creature running to race at arriving near the parade passing by her. The girl was a Human with red wavy hair and blue eyes that sparkled from the fireworks exploding in the sky. The sun had long set by the time her two parents caught up with the child. With a smile that beamed down at her, the father picked her up in a single swift movement to have her sitting on the shoulder of the man.

"Don't go running off like that Kadie, you little poop." The woman said while smiling and messing up the small girl's hair.

"Yes mum, I won't do that again. B-but I was so excited for a parade! Because the war is over we get to see fun things like this now." Then she giggled at her father tickling near the bellybutton. The running inside joke of both her parents calling her poop came from how she would stink, like right now, from playing with junk she found on the streets. However, the smell wasn't powerful enough to take both the parents out of this festive mood.

"Don't you have to worry about the war anymore, you can just grow up to be a normal kid like us before the Clone Wars." The father said as he stared at the green and red lights erupting across the starry night canvas.

"No need to be scared about bombings or a Separatist invasion." The mother told referencing to both the Jedi Temple bombing, not to mention the countless other explosions caused by Jedi or bounty hunters and the Battle of Coruscant.

There was a large formation of Clone troopers marching in unison to the upbeat theme of the Empire, they were moving down the main boulevard away from the Senate Building with all sorts of vehicles in tow. AT-RT with a clone on top looked around without a canopy as the bi-pedal machine walked down the pavement as onlookers cheered and waved the red imperial flag. The energy and enthusiasm of the crowd practically leaked out to infect the troopers who were used to this kind of reaction. For they were the liberators of a thousand worlds. Yet this was something different, all the time it had been colonies in who knows where or unfamiliar territory that people greeted them with such glee. Never in Coruscant did the people acted like this, if anything the people had rather disliked the clones even after all the blood and sacrifice that they've given to protect these civilians. So it was a nice turn of events when after the regrettable Jedi Rebellion, that still tasted bitterly in their mouths, the population was celebrating the triumphant that so many clones had died to achieve gave an odd pride for the Clone troopers.

Then Kadie's eyes darted back and forth to the TX-130 hovertanks that gracefully floated pass them. To the girl, the things were seen as something of an elegant dancer with the way that they move. Her sights then fixed on the shining clean armor the clones had on, it was something of a nice example for her to follow if the Clone troopers can look this good with a bunch of plastoid plates. "Maybe I can look as nice as them if I had nicer clean clothing", thought Kadie.

"Aren't they called _Stormtroopers_ , dear?" The mother turned around to ask her husband, unsure of the new naming system that flooded in their life recently.

"I thought they were called Imperial troopers?"

"No, they just changed the name of the Republic Army into the Imperial Army but all the Clone troopers became Stormtroopers. I heard the government even started recruiting regular Humans into the Imperial Army and Stormtrooper Corps."

"I thought we didn't need to keep growing the military anymore, what with the Clone Wars' end."

"I guess its to put down all the holdout Sep insurgents that plague the Outer Rim."

"Damn aliens don't know when to quit."

So far the Holonet news had been broadcasting that the Confederacy of Independent System had officially surrendered following very recent Republic operations to destroy the Seps' military leadership. What was left of the Separatist Parliament folded to the unconditional surrender the Republic put forth and they too dissolved like the droid army. That was also around the same time as when a supposed Jedi coup took place with the attempted assassination of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Ultimately, the Jedi failed at overthrowing the government when Lord Vader intervened to protect Palpatine then was dispatched to destroy both the Jedi and the Separatist. It was rather all hush when the people thought about the whole affair. Although the parents could understand why the government would want to keep quiet about it as the subject is a bit embarrassing in hindsight. Meaning that the Jedi Knights were something the Republic held little actual control if you thought about it. In fact, different Jedi held the Chancellorship over the Republic for at least 12 terms in a row during the New Sith Wars. It came as little surprise that the Jedi Order was actually power-hungry following what would be their relinquishing of military command with the end to the Clone Wars. The mother had a different view on the entire thing along the line of a more conspiratorial explanation. She thought that the Jedi had been working with the Seps all this time as the failed gamble to capture the Chancellor forced the Jedi to take a more drastic action of outright killing him instead.

For now, the parents put those thoughts aside just to enjoy the show in front of them. In fact, they couldn't even get used to the Imperialization of all the different names. Like how the Supreme Chancellor became the Emperor and Coruscant became Imperial Center. Tad bit ludicrous to be sure especially considering it was just yesterday that the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire. Kadie, on the other hand, was merely fascinated by all the uniform and machines that was just out of reach. They were in the front row of the crowd after Kadie, and her parents shoved their way past some Rodians. Even with a few sharp glares from the aliens they paid no mind to them knowing the Coruscanti Guards would always side with them over the Rodians in a dispute. It wasn't even any real hate of aliens would the guards pick Humans over aliens. More so the fact that most of the CIS were made up of alien worlds and that from what they knew, most of the war crimes during the fighting came from commanders that just so happens to be aliens. For the people on Coruscant, war crimes committed by the Republic was practically unheard of, even within the uncensored news some people had didn't mention noticeable Republic violations. The Separatist meanwhile had blatantly disregarded the rules of war, like bombarding Ryloth to submission then having the audacity to use civilian shields and try to flee with the Twi'lek's cultural treasures.

Even as a child Kadie knew that just because the government gave up, didn't mean the war was going to end. One day, maybe in the far future or the like, that she was going to see the stars and leave Coruscant. Her best chance of doing such a thing was by joining the military if they would accept her that is, sending her who knows where fighting, probably, Separatist holdouts. If not that at least tour the galaxy going from planet to planet and seeing all sort of exotic worlds that she could only dream of.

Waving a hand from across the street was a similar age boy that was grinning from the guardrail. Blond hair and green eyes were jumping up and down as the bob cut on his head shook. Trying his best to catch the attention of Kadie until she shouted while pointing at him, "Hey, Taler!"

"Hey, Kadie!" But the girl could barely hear him as she could only figure out that he was saying something from his lips moving.

Now, he had been excited when he heard they were accepting normal Humans into the Imperial military. They were talking about this right before parting ways as his parents took him shopping and Kadie's family went straight to the parade. He had been coming over to visit Kadie and play around with her since she could remember. Both her and his father were brothers that just happen to live near each other after Taler's father found a vacant home for rent. He then called the newlywed couple to live here. Her cousin was a lot more energetic than her when it comes to just about everything. Remembering half an hour ago that Taler said, "I'm going to join the Imperial Army and go around shooting clankers all over the galaxy," as he ran around shooting with both of his finger blasters. That made her laugh at him at that time while Taler was jumping about making explosion sounds. But now, the very same excitement was contagious for her while she looked at the Clone troopers in pretty white armor.

Her mind was definitely dead set on following the example that his cousin gave her. Kadie Hix becoming the Hero of the Empire was a ridiculous idea to her but not for Taler believing the same thing of himself. Well, maybe not the exact same example would Kadie follow but certainly the part of joining the Imperial military and going around the galaxy. She would try to avoid the more dangerous aspects of such a life, like dual-wielding blasters and jumping around with explosions in the background. There was also something deeper in herself that drew her in at the display of military might in front of her. It was something irrational that she couldn't explain but this feeling, whatever it was, she didn't want it to end. Kadie wanted to keep this feeling for as long as she could, was it wonder or something else. She would remember it vividly even after the parade was over when the formation of V-19 starfighters flew overhead with their upsidedown V-shaped wings and a third wing just pointed directly down from the vehicle. They were amazing to her as she failed to understand how such a craft can fly in the first thing. It was a wild thing trying to grasp how a hovercraft hovered in the first place but these starfighters were soaring in the skies at great speeds that she could only imagine.

When the parade was done on their section of the street, the people started dispersing from the near the rails and Kadie's family was one of those people. They were going to go home to eat with Taler's family they invited over to celebrate the end of the war, eating Kadie's mother's Talusian cooking. Not exactly Talusian cooking as she didn't bother ordering actual Talusian bread but had to settle for a Corallian substitute that she could find on Coruscant. The two families lived so close to each other that it took only a good two or three minutes of walking before arriving at the other's home. The parents sat down in front of the rectangular dining table while both Kadie and Taler played around in her bedroom. From both, the mothers called over their kids to eat dinner which only got the response of, "Be right there, mum," from Kadie as Taler rushed out of the room. Uninterested from the conversation of the adults that were talking about taxes, Kadie and Taler talked to each other sitting side by side while eating.

"I'm going to be in the navy telling people what to do!" Kadie proudly proclaimed as she pointed the fork she was holding at herself.

"Really? What are you going to tell them to do?" Taler was genuinely curious how Kadie would act like.

"I'll tell one guy to 'Bring me more juice' and another to 'Blow up that ship' or 'Check them for spies'. Something like that, I don't know how the navy work. But I know I'll be the boss of it."

That made Taler giggle from how confident Kadie was acting without a clue of how the military works. So sure of herself in an uncertain subject that it was hilarious to him think about.

* * *

 **Notes**

This will be my first attempt at writing an actual partial smut fic. This is where most of the story doesn't concern actual sexually explicit material but rather I would sprinkle them around over the entire story. It would be more focused on the fact that the Imperials have to accept the fact that they are fighting a losing war post-Battle of Endor. Although it can be confusing, I am going to be using both Canon and EU lore to write my setting as some of the things in the EU I found ridiculous while Canon seems rather bland. To be fair the EU had at least 30 years of content to work from so readers might be seeing things from the EU a lot. The story is mostly going to be about the life of an Imperial officer within the Imperial Remnant trying to adjust to the ever-changing tide of war.


	3. Pit

**_Pit_**

" _Surely there's nothing new about a space fortress._ "

- _Bail Organa_

Bringing the uniform closer to herself, Kadie Hix pulled on the collar to give more breathing room then adjusted the belt. Using one hand to steady her ruby hair while tying it up into a short tail, Kadie was almost done putting on her uniform. The last and most important part, baring her officer's plaques, was her cap to signify that she was more than a simple grunt. Picking it up to neatly place it on her head, she thought that she cleaned up rather well while staring into the mirror. Field Gray cloth with not a speck of dust to speak of stretched from her neck down to her leather boots and gloves. One small metal roundel sat snuggly on the center of the cap facing front. The silver buckle on her belt, on the other hand, made her feel like she was in charge of the universe as she held on to it with both hands to shine the light off of the mirror.

After checking the last of her uniform she was about to turn away from her own reflection until she halted mid-step. Looking back, Kadie noticed that her chest was flatter than how it normally looks. Sucking up air to puff out while bringing both of her hands to perk up the girls, she was a bit self-conscious when it came to her size. But thankfully the uniforms had made most of the woman appear almost similar to each other. In actuality, Hix was the more bustier compared to other women where she was stationed. That fact didn't come from her having bigger breast but by what she wore. Having the privilege of wearing a push-up bra because she was an officer had made all of the difference compared to others. The others consisting of either maintenance personnel or Stormtroopers who weren't allowed to wear anything close to that or had armor concealing it.

Briskly walking out of her room to head to the governor's palace, she was met with a few smiles from the locals and others scurried away from her. Imperial troopers either patrolled the streets or hang around near checkpoints. These soldiers were the more numerous type to occupy the worlds where sedition was quelled, where any thought of rebellion was crushed long ago. Most other planets in the Outer Rim still had Stormtroopers to garrison them but not here. The Imperial troopers didn't have armor like their more elite counterpart but had longer helmets that extended down to their neck and didn't have anything covering their face other than combat goggles. Wielding the same E-11 blaster that Hix saw just about everywhere from basic training to Stormtroopers to Imperial Navy troopers, there was no tension or threat in them when these soldiers held it. Made up of both conscripts and enlistees, the Imperial troopers were laxer when it comes to most matters contrasting to the Stormtroopers who've had propaganda drilled into their heads in basic. No doubt that the Imperial Army tried to copy the Stormtrooper Corps in indoctrinating the troops but it didn't have the same effect as the Imperial troopers were too apathetic, and were generally more disloyal.

Not bothering to even check her ID, the Imperial troopers let Kadie pass the checkpoint without so much as a glance when she entered the government district. Pretty much all the other people have been checked aside from officers, it wasn't that the government district was a sensitive area but traveling through any place with strong military presence had checkpoints. It just so happens that the local Stormtroopers were stationed to guard the government district and politicians or bureaucrats pretty much made it their home. One such example was Jarek, the civilian industrial economic advisor's aid running with food to his office. The Stormtroopers were tougher on the locals Kadie noticed while passing with a glance a squad rummaging a vendor's stand for any contraband.

All of a sudden there was something wrong she felt at the bottom of her stomach. It was unexplainable and irrational maybe but she could feel it, not far from the sensation of realizing one forgot something or walking with only one shoe on. Hix abruptly stopped heading toward the palace to swivel her head about to observe the scene around her. There was nothing out of the ordinary or any evesdroppers that she could see other than a few odd glances from a Stormtrooper or two. The sensation made her remember the talk she had with Taler back two weeks ago.

Her cousin was sitting down in front of a screen while she was doing the same. They both asked each other how they were doing before Taler started, "Come on you have got to have the better post."

"Maybe but you got into the Stormtrooper Corp and I didn't."

"Really, it isn't all that great considering you know what I'm doing."

"Hey! I got stuck in Wrea of all places, the only thing here is a Republic outpost from the Clone Wars!"

"It beats being a prison guard in the..." Taler pauses to think of the name in his head with a frustrated face, "Ore extractor."

" _The Ore Extractor?_ " Not finding the name very impressive to her.

"Yes, the Imperial Planetary Ore Extractor! But we here just shortened the name."

"Is it really the size of a planet?"

"What? No! It is a mining station being built to dig ore from planets. Not a mining station the size of a planet."

"Eh, well. You know how confusing the naming system can be. Although, what I would give to see such a thing."

"Sure you would love to see it but you wouldn't want to work in it."

"How come?"

"Other than prisoners, you have almost no contact with the outside galaxy."

"Is it that boring?"

"Yes! At least the shipyards have civies to mess around with, but here it's all military personnel."

Kadie didn't know why she remembered that part of the conversation but she did. They talked about other subjects, later on, like how their respective family was doing and thinking of ways to get themselves promoted. Other than that there really wasn't anything interesting for the Hix cousins to converse. Right now, however, Kadie tried to ignore the feeling to continue walking to her post.

It was a regular day like any other for Kadie, Overseer of Wrea. The Overseer position was used by many governors to have a military attaché to observe then report back to the governor while they were away from their assigned location. At this time the governor of Wrea was called back to Imperial Center following a dispute with the Imperial Navy. Thus, Kadie Hix was given the office of the Overseer to report back or if worst comes to pass, intervene in the affairs of the world's Minister who ruled this planet. Minister Jerson was the civilian administrator given the task of ruling in the governor's stead while he was away. The man was getting old what with his balding and wrinkled tanned skin which was once paler until he worked under the harsh sun. There was a raspy voice that commanded years of untold experience even if he didn't have any facial hair like a long beard.

"The destruction of Aldeeran is stirring up resentment we didn't know existed in this world." One of the Minister's aids told him.

"Yes, I know. There are even potential rebel cells forming on this planet as we speak." There was the look of tiredness in Jerson's eyes when he spoke those words.

"I didn't think so many people would be upset with the death of Aldeeran, other than Alderaanian you know," Kadie spoke up from her lack of understanding at the cultural impact at the planet's execution.

Now that had caught the unspoken ire of all the aids around her yet Jerson was calm and understanding when he said,"You see, Aldeeran was one of the founding members of the Galactic Republic which would now become the Galactic Empire. Places like Coruscant, Kuat, Corellia, and Aldeeran are sacred worlds with a history stretching back before, well, history. These planets have so many citizens and affected so many other worlds that it is virtually impossible to harm one of them without starting a riot."

"Which is exactly what is happening on Coruscant when news broke out about the whole affair." Another of his aids interjected.

"The populace will become angry if they hear that their homeworld or an important planet was blown up..." Jerson gave himself time to think up something proper to say, "Due to unforeseen circumstances."

Ending it right there without adding an unnecessary opinion which could land him in a sticky situation if Kadie was to ever report back to the Governor. She knew what he wanted to say but couldn't confirm it. The words were going to be "By their own government," instead of the more ambiguous tone he used.

The day went on as normal as Kadie observed Minister Jerson's daily work with their discussion of where to set up checkpoints, how to divert resources, and where to root out potential dissenters. Then some unexpected news started coming in from off world. At first only one of the Minister's aids noticed it on her datapad then it erupted like wildfire to catch onto all of the other aids. Jerson was puzzled by this phenomenon at first before one of the aids brought his datapad to present the information. When reading through the headline he didn't know what to make of it but then he kept reading more. By the time he finished, the Minister's right hand was covering his mouth in a fist with a thumb extended along the jawline. He took in a deep breath to keep himself from not saying a word then turning to look at Kadie. The Stormtroopers guarding the room was curious too but they only glanced at one another to give a shrug as they didn' know what was going on.

"Overseer Hix," Jerson called out to her as he got up from his chair at the head of the conference table. Kadie rushed to his side quickly and stopped typing her observations on her datapad.

"Yes, Minister?"

"Could I have a word with you?" Then turning to dart his eyes around at the Stormtroopers, "Privately."

"Of course," she said while turning to leave the room and the doors slid open into the empty hallway.

"There has been a development in the Outer Rim,"

"What kind of development?" The posh Coruscanti accent couldn't hide the genuine lack of knowledge at what he was talking about.

"The mobile fortress codenamed ' _DS-1 Orbital Battle Station_ ' was just blown up in the Outer Rim by rebels a few hours ago,"

"I don't understand why you're telling me this,"

"The rebels call it the ' _Death Star_ ' while you might know it as the ' _Imperial Planetary Ore Extractor_ ',"

"No..." Kadie could only conjure that word to say before dropping her datapad to the floor in deafening silence and her eyes became misty. Her heart sank and the stomach felt like it was being sucked into a black hole.

"I know your cousin was stationed there so I thought it was only appropriate that you received the news from me personally instead of a headline,"

"I- Thank you," She was unable to control herself now that the emotional floodgates were broken down to have her cry while squatting low to the floor. Taler was more like a brother than a cousin to her as they were basically inseparable until they were shipped off to different training camps when they were teenagers. She didn't realize how much she would miss him teasing her or how she annoyed him til now. Sure they didn't see each other often but they were able to remain connected via messages. The thought was that nothing really could kill him and that he was essentially invincible with his strengths or skills.

Jerson held her by the shoulders then brought her up to stand while rubbing her arms, "Let it out now, just expunge it from your system." He seemed like a caring grandfather to Kadie at that moment when he extended both his arms to welcome an embrace. She immediately hugged him and didn't let go as she wept speaking unintelligent words between gasps.

"There there, I know what it feels like to lose a family member," Jerson said as he patted her back as if she was a child, "This was how I reacted when I found out my son died in a shipping accident in the Core Worlds." He kept trying to calm her down gently while he said, "The thing for you is to do right now is to let it all out." Kadie went on to sob for a good minute or so before she was too exhausted to keep weeping. The trails down her cheeks were drying up and she rubbed the water away from her eyes. "Take the rest of the day off, I'll then write the rest of the report for you and give it to you tomorrow," Jerson said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Y-yes," it hard for Kadie to bring herself to talk, "You're right... I should go back to my room." Slumping her head down to gaze at the floor, she began dragging herself back to her quarters and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Some Stormtroopers who stood at attention wondered why Kadie was acting like this, was she demoted or other such trivial matter? The guards and Imperial troopers wouldn't understand until she was sulking in her room alone and the official news was announced all over the planet later that day.

* * *

 **Notes**

Yes, Imperial troopers exist to operate pretty much every ground vehicle in the Imperial Army and worked with the Stormtrooper Corps. However, you only ever saw them outside of vehicles as normal foot soldiers on totally loyal worlds and _Star Wars RPG_ rulebooks. That is because they are worst than Stormtroopers apparently (I don't know how that's possible), acting more like riot police forces than even garrison troops. While researching about the Death Star 1, I found out that it housed at least 1.7 million military personnel at any one time (not counting the prisoners and slaves). Meaning it was going to be a lot of families who are going to find out their loved ones were blown up. Not to mention even more families found out that Aldeeran with it's 2 billion inhabitance were destroyed. This led to riots on Coruscant in level 32-04 which had a large Aldeeranian population. Those were finally put down when the military got involved. I make me really sad knowing such a beautiful planet like Aldeeran (back when I played _Star Wars The Old Republic_ ) just died in a single scene in _A New Hope_.


	4. Twice

_**Twice**_

 _"Evil is a word used by the ignorant and the weak. The dark side is about survival."_

 _\- Darth Zannah_

There was anger that Kadie didn't know existed inside of her, and it was boiling over display as a facial expression. There was also a deep-seeded hatred for the Rebels along with a hint of fear. To say that the Rebels were becoming a nuisance was an understatement. At first, there was protesting following the news leak that the Death Star 1 was destroyed. The citizens were taught to not flood the streets when the Minister ordered their arrest but the Overseer intervened to have the Stormtroopers open fire into the crowds. Imperial troopers were too stunned at what was happening while the Stormtroopers shoved pass them guarding the entrance. Kadie uttered the words "Ungrateful dogs," as the soldiers dispersed the locals while indiscriminately blasting them and she inspected the massacre from above. Standing on the balcony that overlooked the protest which took place at the checkpoint entering the governmental district.

Jerson was appalled at the sight in front of him and questioned, "What have you done!?"

They were standing to stare from the governor's palace when the two AT-STs walked across the courtyard near the checkpoint to fire its blasters. At the same time, the Overseer said, "I simply adjusted your order, Minister Jerson," then bowing in an attempt to avoid his anger.

"There is a big difference between arresting and blasting them and you know it!" His face was as close to red as he could get and there was trembling for both hands, which he clutched into fists.

Bringing her eyes up to face Jerson, "That is true sir, one haves them fear punishment and the other haves them fear for their lives."

"This fuels sedition and furthers the Rebels' cause. You must realize that things like this justify their attempt to overthrow the government and sends people into the arms of the Rebel Alliance."

"Nonsense!" Scowling at the mere thought that her actions were wrong, "I've come to the conclusion that you were far too lenient with the locals and that they need something to fear from rebelling." Pointing at a group of panicking Twi'leks running from an AT-ST, "See them running away from our troopers. Must either be friends, family, or neighbors from the segregated alien district. Now, one of them will survive to flee then tell others of the Empire's brutality to discourage resistance."

"You underestimate the people's will-"

"And you overestimate their spirit!" There was an unintended flash of anger surging through her, "I'm sorry. But let me tell you how the Zygerrian slavers break down their slaves. They would do everything in their power to starve, beat, and ground their slaves' ability to even think of resisting their masters. There would be nothing left of the slaves until the Zygerrians were satisfied that they were only a hollow shell of their former selves. No will, no fight, no spirit, and no hope would be inside them as they became subservient to others."

"No- What? You mean to break the populace down like a Zygerrian slaver?" Jerson's jaw was hanging open at the idea of it.

Kadie was surprised too when her eyes opened wide, "No! Of course not, I don't have the means of doing something like that. You have a big heart Jerson," placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're a nice person but you're unwilling to make the tough decision of stepping on the necks of traitors until they stop breathing."

Turning away enraged, Jerson stormed off from the balcony as the last of the Stormtroopers hunted down those hiding in alleyways and he said, "I thought I knew you!"

"So did I," whispering to herself to make her sad. "Never again," she said while tightly gripping the guardrail. "I will ensure not a single rebel will leave Wrea to destroy another Death Star, never again."

* * *

The relatively unknown Outer Rim planet passed the next four years since the infamous Main Street Massacre with obscurity. It was unclear if the Empire was building more superweapons during that time but both Kadie and Jerson wouldn't be surprised if they were. In an attempt to rush the governor back from Imperial Center to his post there was a lack of security for him, resulting him being assassinated via airlock due to rebels. Unconcerned with finding a replacement as the Galactic Civil War intensifies, Emperor Palpatine instead placed the planet under temporary co-rule with Minister Jerson and Hix who both answer directly to a Moff. That wasn't taken too well by Jerson, as now there was more meddling from both the Imperial military, in the form of Overseer Kadie Hix, and the security departments, in the form of Imperial Security Bureau Agent Antitus.

It had seemed the more radical elements of the Rebel Alliance had already been present on Wrea prior to the Battle of Yavin, and the battle station's destruction had now emboldened the cells to openly attack the Empire instead of hiding. Thus the ISB had dispatched Agent Lanzer Antitus to both investigate and hunt down this rebel group based on Wrea. The Imperial Navy, on the other hand, would send a _Victory II-class_ Star Destroyer under the command of Captain Vallen Garuda who would answer to Hix. It was an attempt by the Empire to root out the rebels from the local system while still maintaining absolute authority.

Captain Vallen would send her ship to blockade or patrol optional rebel hideouts to not much avail. At best, the _Subjugator_ would encounter pirates or smugglers before engaging them. Agent Antitus's luck wasn't any better as well with attacks on Imperial targets only growing bolder. The ISB would do its best to find then crush the rebel hideouts but for every one, they destroy, two more props up to replace it. The workload for Kadie was becoming frustrating as she broke into random outbursts of rage upon hearing news of rebel success. It had all become rather tiring for both her and those that work for her. Minister Jerson would grow more suspicious at both Kadie and Antitus with their growing power over Wrea. He had feared that either one of them would wrestle control of governance from the civilian leadership to the Imperial military. Working hard to protect the Imperials stationed on the planet from the rebels and protect the locals from the Imperials, Jerson used every trick in the book avoid bloodshed.

* * *

It was one of those days since the Death Star blew up where she was simply staring at nothing. More so looking at something with a blank face exhausted by earlier that day. Kadie in that morning had heard a report from Antitus that they found a rebel hideout. Normally this made her happy until she heard about how the rebels already evacuated when Antitus surrounded the building. Going on to smash the datapad with the report on the floor.

That had left her wanting to relax in her office alone with no disturbances. The Stormtroopers guarding the hallway were far enough away as they patrolled so that she couldn't hear any of their footsteps. Thankfully, there was no more real work to attend to as much of the initial discussing plans and authorizing orders were already carried out midday. The sun would be setting soon as Kadie just slump sliding down her chair. It didn't appear dignified at all to be acting as a child but it did stretch her leg muscles to let out a moan. That felt relieving to have all the pent-up thoughts of the day leave her for but a moment and forget about everything. Maybe this was how it feels like to go to that one afterlife realm in Corellian mythology. But she wouldn't know the name for it as she had no real interest in learning about other cultures.

Bring herself to sit up straight in the chair then swivel around to face behind her at the closed shutter window. When closed, the blinders were merged almost seamlessly with walls in both the rusty color and texture. Opening just a bit with a button on the right of the actual window, she let in a tiny amount of light from the outside world. All of a sudden her heartbeat started racing for no real reason. Now that had been happening frequently after the captain and agent arrived on Wrea. It could be that she was acting out of instinct or that it was as simple as being frustrated. If anything the stressful workload didn't help matters as she grew increasingly attracted to them. Spur of the moments random feelings were getting the best of her but at least for today, she had privacy, or as much privacy as she could get with the ISB breathing down on Wrea.

Taking a stylus pen from the desk behind her without turning around, at this point she memorized the placement of all her things on the table. Both quietly and quickly she undid the silver buckle to have the belt be loosened around her hip. "Why am I doing this?" Kadie questioned herself while bringing the pen down to her thigh. There was wetness already along her legs as she teased herself with her other hand slipping down into her pants. The stylus was useful in sliding along the outside of the slit to turn her on from the whole thing. Even with the fabric shielding direct contact with the object and her skin, there was enough of a sensation to have herself harden at the touch.

Kadie was feeling like there was a fire spreading from her crotch that crawled up her spine. The legs were tensing up at the newfound feeling while her free hand slowly when into her boxer. It moved from just below the belly to glide down the smooth skin that she always liked, as she made it her personal goal to not have any hair below the nose thinking only savages would be hairy. The pen kept moving vertically along the outside of the opening as the other hand brought its fingers to the clit. Even with the gentlest of touches, the body was already eager for what was coming as she unexpectedly bucked her hips.

The motion had caused part of the pen to just rub the inside of the sex which only made her even more excited. Now, taking the pen away from the boxer as she kept rubbing with both middle and pointing finger on the clit. Kadie brought the stylus under her boxers when she started breathing through her mouth. The fire was a like a warming hug that surrounded her as she sent the tip of the object inside her. The soft round end of the pen rubbing inside sent an electrical shock through her entire body that made her toes curl and have Hix stick out her tongue just a bit. There was most certainly wetness leaking out to have her crotch slippery as Kadie felt like a ticking time-bomb ready to explode. It was hunger inside her that made her act like a feral predator about to pounce on the next cute guy she sees.

Then there was knocking on the door which brought Hix to sit up straight and her hands slipped out of her pants.

"May I come in?" The voice muffled but she knew it wasn't Jerson as it wasn't gruff enough.

"In a moment!" Raising her voice in a rush of fear while sending the pen into her sleeves after pulling up her pants and retightening her belt. Within a few seconds of readjusting her uniform while breathing in heavily for a bit, she calls the person in, "Come in."

"Overseer Hix," there was Captain Vallen who took a few steps into the office, "Are you alright?" Studying Kadie with her eyes and her blond hair even moved around as the head when up and down ever so slightly. The bob cut wasn't too noticeable as the naval captain try not to be surprised at the scene before her. The hair was cut to have the bangs in a straight line along the forehead. Something that caught Kadie's attention was Vallen's left red enhancement eye, well it was more like a targeter and she made no attempts to make it look natural. Crimson light from the thing seems to be ever probing and analyzing every time she met the captain.

Even seated, Hix could tell Vallen was shorter than her but by only about ten centimeters or so. "I'm fine," Kadie could feel her cheeks getting hot from realizing that she must be sweaty from what she did earlier. There was embarrassment inside but she couldn't show it as all she could do was try to trick Vallen, "Tired from a long day."

"Ah..." There was room to doubt the validity of what she said but Vallen wouldn't say it unless specifically asked by her superiors.

"What brings you here?"

"Yes, a follow-up report about my operation in the system."

"This better be good news, I've already lost a squad in an ambush."

"I believe so and there were no losses this time."

"Let me see," Hix held out her hand to take a datapad from her then read it quickly and smile at the fortunate event.

The captain slowly walked over to the holoprojector on the right wall to insert a data cylinder from her gray uniform. It was a silver round thing which slipped out from the left chest pocket to plant itself into the machine's slot. There was a hologram of the entire Wrea star system in the middle of the room as the light came from the ceiling.

"I began patrolling the asteroid fields of Wrea III after sending out TIE Fighter squadrons as scouts," pointing at the blue version of the gas giant and orbiting rocks or ice. "My ship stumbled upon a smuggler's vessel using the rocks to hide with its engines shut off," the map then zoomed in automatically as she hit a button, "I believe that he was using the belt to hide while recalibrating to jump right into atmo of Wrea then supply drop his cargo."

"So that's why we haven't been able to catch those supply drops because they've been literally dumping cargo boxes as they fly over a landing zone."

"I'm afraid that the Rebels aren't risking even landing their transport vessels to unload, they're simply thrown the containers off of the vessel while flying at incredible speeds."

"Is that why our TIE Fighters couldn't catch them when they are dropping off over Wrea?"

"Yes, by the time our TIEs or my ship moves to intercept, the smuggler already would jump into hyperspace."

"These criminals are jumping into the system then drift into the asteroid fields and wait until jumping again."

"That is correct, it gives them enough time to plan with the local rebels and find a gap in our patrols to jump out of the system. What is more worrying is the cargo he had inside."

"Now this intrigues me."

"My Stormtroopers found enough blasters of all types but mainly blaster rifles."

"How much weaponry are we talking about here?"

"Enough to arm about a company or two."

"Oh, my stars!"

"I believe they were receiving weapons from outside the system in all of their last supply drops, not food or uniforms or medicine."

"No those things they can scrounge up around here, but military-grade weapons is another matter." Turning her chair away to face the sunset behind her coming in through the small slits in the blinders, Kadie was worried about the future of Wrea.

* * *

 ** _Notes_**

I've always been curious what masturbating with a pen is like so since in Star Wars they don't really use pens, I went for the next closest thing, a stylus. I don't know why but girls using pens like that have always worried me as I imagine the pointed tip accidentally entering inside. I know it's an irrational fear but at least with a stylus pen, all there is are soft round tips for the most part. And I'm talking about the ones with the ball squishy tip for smartphones and tables. The whole Main Street Massacre is a very Imperial thing to do. Authoritarian states that rule through fear follow these tactics as I've grown up with secret police drag people away or people unexpectedly dying in prison. The problem with states like this is that they quickly fall apart as soon as enough people stop fearing the state. In places like Sparta or Rome, I've wondered why the slaves didn't simply rebel if they outnumber their masters. Then I remember the Zygerrian arc from _Star Wars The Clone Wars_ , slaves won't rebel if they don't think they can win. Something like having two rulers over a planet is a stupid thing to have but real life has proven stupider and this isn't the first time Imperial leadership made a bad call. Wrea seems so insignificant to the Empire that the Moff only gave a single Star Destroyer for the entire system, not enough to even keep a blockade over Wrea. Before you ask, yes I had to include an Imperial with a creepy red cybernetic eye.


	5. Shock

**Shock**

" _If an Empire cannot protect its Emperor then that Empire must be deemed a failure. It collapses not only because its central figure is gone, but because it must not be allowed to remain_!"

\- Emperor Palpatine (posthumously)

* * *

"What do you mean you can't contact Imperial Center?" Agent Antitus was getting rather worked up for something that could've been a technical issue back in the capital. The subordinate was almost baffled but remained calm, "I don't know what to tell sir, but I can't send transmissions nor receive transmissions from the ISB HQ back in Imperial Center. I've tried contacting through other channels to the planet but nothing seems to be working."

This was a disturbing revelation to Antitus as the very first thing he knew this sounded like was a coup. The very first step to a successful coup was to secure the capital and cut it off from the outside world. In this case, seizing the comms to prevent others from reaching the Imperial Center was the perfect way to do whatever a force wanted on that planet without outsiders interfering or knowing what was happening. That was a delay though as any momentum they had going on said coup would need to face the reality of reestablishing contact once they were done purging loyalist and storming government buildings. The entire thing felt uncomfortable as Antitus was a guy who enjoyed normalcy and would hate anybody disrupting the delicate balance between the Emperor, the ISB, and the Moffs. It didn't help matters that this potential coup didn't sound like something the Rebels would do. From what he knew, the Rebels loved the population to rise up and seize planet in a grand display of a romanticized revolution, not a bunch of Stormtroopers rushing in government buildings in the dead of night to execute officials.

He knew how every revolution ended and they always ended with the revolutionaries blundering their way through governance without any knowledge of a well-thought-out plan. This appeared to be different, this was something somebody planned for maybe years but wasn't a spur of the moment event. Whatever was happening in Imperial Center was deliberate and the cogs of this unknown plan were working their way through from the capital to the Outer Rim. Eventually, whoever instigated this was going to be effecting Wrea.

* * *

There was something moving through the holo map which displayed Wrea and the surrounding space. The light was a transparent blue which had a tiny blinking red dot that recently came out of hyperspace. The executive officer quickly identified it as an unknown civilian transport but this spacecraft wasn't scheduled to arrive at Wrea, in fact, it was moving to try to land at the military dock near the governmental district. That had forced Captain Vallen's hand when she hailed the transport to identify itself. It became more puzzling when it came back with military clearance as a Lambda-class T4a Shuttle. Now, that had really rattled her and she immediately wanted to talk to whoever was in charge of that spacecraft.

"Identify yourself, transmit your manifest, and state the purpose of entering the Wrea system." Vallen tried to be as demanding as possible to force the others on the receiving end to either rush or panic. For if they did indeed panic and slipped something up she had every justification to blow them to space dust with her turbo batteries. The reply from the spacecraft was unexpected, to say the least.

"This is an Imperial transport who's purpose for entering the system is classified," The voice was entirely synthetic with a deep tone which unnerved Vallen. The hologram which displayed the one in charge of this spacecraft showed a droid without a face but there was a featureless screen instead. It wore a cape, leather gloves, a fabric tunic, and leather vest which were all red. There was another red leather thing covering the neck but it had white lining and the head also had white lights peeking out along the cheeks. The droid's entire head might've been a screen if not for the smooth red metal covering where the screen couldn't see.

"Captain, the manifest reports it contains an astromech and a… Sentinal droid? Everything else checks out with Imperial Starfleet clearance." The XO didn't know what a Sentinal droid was but there really was nothing they could do to stop the spacecraft from entering orbit. Yet, that didn't stop Vallen from the ordering the tractor beams to prevent the spacecraft from moving any further. To the captain everything sounded fishy, there shouldn't be a transport with only 2 droids with military clearance going anywhere, much less a planet known to have rebel cells. If anything, it sounded like it was nothing more than a decoy or a spacecraft smuggling contrabands or rebels. That forced the Sentinal droid to respond again.

"It appears my clearance was insufficient, allow me to rectify that," The red droid now rattled off a series of Aurebesh letters with numbers after that. There was no way around it, Vallen knew this was the clearance code from her superior. This code should've been only used by the moff of Gaulus when he was personally traveling the galaxy and nobody else. That made Vallen order the tractor beams to release the shuttle but power the weapons in case something happened and give an emergency transmission back to the Overseer.

* * *

"Overseer Hix," Captain Vallen's hologram brought Kadie back to focus on the current situation at hand.

"You better have good reason to wake me up," There was clear grogginess on Kadie's eyes as she rubbed them to bring herself awake. There was also Agent Antitus standing at attention after wiping some blood from his gloves.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but there is something you must be made aware of,"

"Well, get to it then,"

"Of course, there is an Imperial Starfleet shuttle entering the atmo to land in the governmental district without being authorized to,"

"Why didn't you blow it bits than?"

"Yes Overseer, that's the problem. It has the right clearance to land there,"

"How can it be not authorized and have clearance? It's an oxymoron,"

"Well, the shuttle only contains 2 droids after we scanned and checked the manifest. The real problem was when I tied it down with tractor beams, it gave me the moff's clearance code,"

That made the ISB agent speak out of turn, "Impossible! There is no way a bunch of droids should have a clearance code from the moff. It has to be rebels, you should've open fired on it,"

"From the sincere tone of our ISB agent here, my suspicions of an unknown ISB ploy might've been unfounded," Vallen said with a bit of reservation when admitting that she could've been wrong.

"If we were conducting an operation that would've drawn a negative reaction from the Imperial Navy, we would've informed you beforehand,"

That made Kadie cut in with, "Don't lie, you wouldn't have. We all know the ISB would only tell people that need to know this information. Meaning, neither of us would've known this if it was indeed something cooked up by Imperial Security," the Overseer then turned back to tell Vallen, "Set your ship to high alert if anything so much as thinks about trying to escape the system, turn it to ash. And Agent Antitus, we have some droids to greet. Bring district security to prepare for an assault from the landing pad and get me my blaster and armor!"

* * *

The twin anti-starfighter turbolaser turrets locked on the shuttle as it slowly touched down on the landing pad near the governor's palace. Kadie and Antitus walked from the stairway along the designated path to the entrance of the spacecraft. They were flanked by stormtroopers along with more stormtroopers in position to blast anything in sight if something goes amiss. They were hiding behind either crates, barricades, or were already lining up their scopes to open fire if need be. The entire situation was tense enough to be cut with a vibroblade as the two approached the opening ramp. The hydraulics hissed and puffed out the gas as it brought forth a blinding white light which prevented those outside the spacecraft from seeing inside. When both the lights and particles died down to clear the way for both of the Imperials to see inside, they truly were surprised. There had been a black protocol droid that stood next to the lifeless red droid like what the report indicated.

The red one's movement appeared to be hovering if anything, it was creepy in its precision and calculated descend down the ramp to greet the Overseer. All of it happened in total silence before the screen of the red droid flickered to life. There was an audible gasp amongst the Imperials as they saw the undead features of their emperor. It had all the same wrinkles and aging abnormalities that came with being a Sith. Stormtroopers quickly holstered their weapons while both Kadie and Antitus stood at attention before their supposed supreme commander.

"It is good to see such loyalty from my subjects," The red droid said as it waved his arm about to bring all to his attention. "Where others have failed me, I trust you to success."

"Any orders for us, my Emperor?" Kadie asked before kneeling in front of him.

"Why many to come, for now as the Rebellion festers on the corpse of this rotting carcass that is the Empire. I will command you both to carry out my exact will to see this very state be destroyed."

That had caused the Hix to be alarmed by such words, "What do you mean my Emperor?"

"It means this pathetic backwater world shall to be glassed by your Star Destroyer."

"When you mean glass, do you mean…" The sentence was cut off my the rage from the droid.

"You and I both know the significance of Wrea, it is in a strategic position at the end of a trade lane to receive supplies from the Core Worlds and can't be allowed to be used as a depot in Wild Space. The Empire is a failed state which can no longer exist if its most powerful member and leader can't be protected by the biggest military force the galaxy has ever seen. Through either sheer incompetence or treason, it will die, all must be scorched to teach the lesson to both the Rebels and Imperials about the price of failure. These directives are simply made to quicken the process of the state's demise. Already others are at work to follow through with my command to render planets useless and barren for the Rebels to conquer. Don't make me repeat my orders, Overseer."

That forced Hix to spring to her feet while drawing her blaster pistol to the face of the sentinel droid. There was an immediate reaction from the imitation machine in self-defense to grab her neck and begin killing her by strangulation. Agent Antitus promptly responded by drawing his own vibroblade to try cutting off the arm which held Hix in the air but was interrupted when the machine knocked away from it with a single punch. The one blow was hard enough to draw blood which would be sent flying onto Hix's clean gray plastoid breastplate. The distraction gave her enough time to bring her blaster's barrel rubbing on the screen face of the droid before firing off two shots. The holes in its head made the body go limp as Hix fell back on the floor and the droid lay motionless on the landing pad.

Stormtroopers rushed in to help up the officers while some gathered around the shuttle and droids ready to shoot them at a moment's notice.

"You okay?" Antitus asked while coming back onto his feet.

"Oh, that's going to bruise later but other than that, I'm fine."

One of the Stormtroopers turned to question, "Should we be disobeying an order from the representative of the Emperor?"

It was after the heat of the moment that Hix realized what she's done, she had put two shots into the droid with direct orders from her supreme commander and leader of the state she served. Well, former leader seeing as the Emperor was dead and all hell was going to break loose once news of this spread. Already there were Stormtroopers nervously looking at the Overseer for what to do next as some whisper to each other. Gathering what energy she had left while bringing herself to speak loudly so that all around the landing pad could hear, "I know what some of you may be thinking, that I shouldn't have disobeyed any orders from the Emperor. Yet, here me on this. Why should we be following the command of a dead leader who knows nothing of the current situation? Not to mention that he demands of me to glass this planet that we have worked hard all these years to pacify. Wrea, the very same place where your comrades died would be for naught if he gets his way. No, I say! No! I will not fight to destroy the very same Empire I have spent years serving. Now, I ask you, fellow comrades, will you?"

"Never" shouted one before another said, "No!" then an outcry to disregard the insane orders of a dead man speaking from a droid. It had worked, for now, but now she had to worry about all the ones that didn't join in her same disobedience. Already her mind was running a kilometer a minute planning out who to purge, imprison, and predict what the fanatics would do. There was also the very real problem of finding out if her superiors shared the same sentiments or not. That was still not factoring in what the systems next to her would react if they found out she didn't evacuate her troops from Wrea. The act of remaining loyal to the Empire while defying Palpatine would propagate through her ranks quickly but she could still act to put a lid on this from leaking out of Wrea. That plan could work assuming Captain Vallen would remain loyal to her, which was a big assumption to make. It was going to be a long day for Hix.

* * *

 **Notes**

Palpatine using the Contingency plan to destroy the Empire so that it can't outlive him makes the character both immature and delusional. I have a hard time believing the Imperial office corp could actually pull this off without plenty of pushback all along the ranks as well as defections. I'm sure there would be fanatics who would willingly follow orders to scorch loyal Imperial planets just because a red droid told them to. It's just that the majority of Imperial won't do that knowing the entire plan is not aimed at victory against the Rebels as all the Contingency does is guarantee a pyrrhic Rebel victory at best, and an unmitigated disaster for the galaxy at worst. Then there is the pragmatic reasoning that a warlord or moff can't be the Galactic Emperor if there is no Galactic Empire to rule.


End file.
